Enchanting Love
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: What happened after Belle broke the spell? Follow Belle and her prince as they live happily ever after.
1. A New Face, a New Name

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

**Chapter 1: A New Face, a New Name**

It had only been hours since the enchantress's spell had been broken. Belle was still in awe of the new beauty of the castle and the new face, a human face, of the beast she had fallen in love with. Minutes after her beast had transformed back into a human, a prince no less, and kissed her, breaking the spell, he had been whisked away by Cogsworth and Lumière.

Not long after that, Belle was whisked away by the lady's maid, once a wardrobe, and Mrs. Potts. They brought her to her room where they heated a bath and cleaned her up before dressing her in the beautiful gold satin gown she wore the last time she was at the castle. The lady's maid, who Belle now knew as Joanne, did her hair and her makeup. Joanne talked constantly never letting Belle get a word in edgewise, but she didn't mind. Belle was still at a loss for words over the whole situation.

Now, having been cleaned, dressed, and well fed by a beautiful spread cooked by the kitchen staff, Belle was dancing with her beast, a handsome prince he was now, with soft red hair and the same warm and caring blue eyes. Her prince leaned down at a break in the music to kiss her lovingly; Belle couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. She had fallen in love with this man's soul, not his appearance. They danced in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by the staff, ecstatic to have their human bodies back, and Belle's father.

When the music stopped, Belle and the prince bowed to each other as the crowd clapped. Others joined them on the dance floor as a fast piece of music was played. The prince led Belle out onto the balcony where they could have some privacy. Even as they reached the railing, the prince kept Belle's hand in his, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Did you have enough to eat?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, I did. Thank you," she gave him a small smile.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," Belle answered quickly and looked over the balcony at the gardens.

He prince placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifter her face so she would look at him. Hurt was written all over his face and Belle couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Please," he said. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm still getting used to your new face," she answered.

He stroked her cheek and asked quietly, "Do you miss the beast?"

"Yes, no," she changed quickly. "I don't know."

Belle groaned and looked away from him. He led her to the stone bench and kept her hand in his as they sat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I fell in love with your soul not your appearance," she apologized.

"I love you, Belle," he said.

"I love you, too," she paused realizing she shouldn't call him Beast anymore, but didn't know what she should call him.

"Adam," he told her gently.

"What?" she asked.

"My name is Adam," he smiled at her.

"Why did you never tell me before?"

"I had been cursed and transformed into a beast, and so I discarded my name believing that Beast was the only name I was worthy of," he explained.

Belle stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly, "It may take me a while, but I will come around and become used to your new appearance and name."

"I hope it won't be long, my love," he smiled.

"Maybe if I say your name every time we speak, I will become more comfortable with it, Adam."

The prince chuckled, "I like the way you say my name."

"Adam," she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

Adam slipped his hand behind her head to hold her there gently as he deepened their kiss. This beautiful, kind-hearted woman was the only one who could have broken the spell and she had done just that. He didn't know how he would ever repay her.

Their kiss was broken when they heard someone clear their throat. Prince Adam turned to see Cogsworth standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked waiting for his advisor to speak.

"I am sorry, Mademoiselle, but I must steal the master away for a moment," he bowed.

"I'll be back in a moment," Adam said slipping a strand of Belle's hair behind her ear.

Belle watched her prince, her love, step away and could wait for him to return. She got lost in her daydream when her father sat down next to her.

"I am happy for you, Belle," he took her hand in his and patted it.

"Oh, thank you, Papa," she smiled. "I only imagined all this in my wildest dreams."

"I love you, my dear, and you have always been a princess in my eyes," Maurice kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Papa, stop, you're going to make me cry," Belle said.

"It's true and your kindness and beauty changed a man's heart," Maurice said before his face became sad. "I am going to miss you."

"Why? You're going to live here of course," Adam said returning. "And I promise I won't put you in the dungeon."

"You really mean it?" Belle's face lit up.

"Absolutely," Adam smiled. He bent low to look Maurice in the eyes, "I am sorry for the way I acted and treated you when we first met."

"I forgive you now," Maurice said taking Adam's hand between both of his. "Now, that I see how happy you make my daughter."

"Thank you," the prince said grateful for the man's forgiveness.

"I will leave you two alone now," Maurice said standing from the bench. He tuned to give Belle a kiss on her cheek and walked back into the ballroom.

"I am grateful for your father's forgiveness," Adam said as he sat.

"Papa has never been one to hold a grudge," Belle smiled.

Adam took a strip of Belle's hair between his fingers and twirled it. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"There is something I must speak with you about," he said.

"Is something wrong?" Belle asked worried.

"No, not at all," Adam dropped her hair. "Cogsworth has informed me that other kingdoms have gotten word that I have, shall we say, reappeared. Because I was transformed into the beast before I came of age, I will need to have my coronation as soon as possible to keep my kingdom."

"And how soon will that be?"

"April twentieth," Adam told her.

"But that's next month! Is there enough time for you to prepare?" Belle asked.

Adam chuckled, "Always so concerned. Yes there is enough time but I'm afraid we will not be seeing much of each other for a while. Cogsworth will be keeping me busy with studies for the next month in preparation for the coronation."

"I see," Belle said. "I will miss not being able to spend time with you."

"This may hinder your ability to become comfortable with my new appearance," Adam said sadly.

Belle placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you, and that will not change."

"I am glad to hear it," Adam kissed her palm. "We should head inside. People will wonder where we've gone off to."

Adam escorted Belle back into the ballroom where they continued to celebrate the renewal of the castle and all its inhabitants.


	2. What's Your Story?

**Chapter 2: What's your story?**

Over the course of the next four weeks Adam and Belle saw less and less of each other. Even with all of the staff back to their human forms, Belle felt increasingly alone in the castle. Adam was often awoken earlier than she was to begin his studies in the morning. She often didn't see him until dinner each night and even then he looked so exhausted.

Belle spent most of her time in the library, passing the time reading books about the history of France. She was currently reading a chapter about Provence and the line of succession. The last name written as the ruler of Provence was Matthieu Lynard René Matisse Thibault. At the time the book was published in 1705, this man was only six and the obvious successor to the throne. Belle put the book in her lap and wondered if this was Adam's father. Her next thought guided her to wondering what happened to Adam's parents. She decided she would ask Adam about his past when they saw each other at dinner.

Belle placed the book back on the shelf and searched for a fairytale. The library had so many fairytales, _Cinderella_, _The Snow Queen_, _Rapunzel_, and _The Princess and the Frog_ were just a few. Belle's personal favorite was _Sleeping Beauty_, the story of a princess taken from her castle and put into hiding with three fairies to avoid her prophesized death at the age of sixteen. While in hiding she meets a handsome man in the forest who turns out to be a prince. The princess, instead of dying on her sixteenth birthday, pricks her finger on a cursed spinning wheel and is forced into an eternal sleep. The only way to wake her was true love's kiss. Belle sighed to herself as she read the part when the prince defeats the wicked sorceress and climbs the steps of the highest tower to find the princess and awaken her with a kiss.

Belle realized her own story had turned out much like the fairy tales she so loved. She wondered if her favorite story was based on truth. She lowered her book and pondered that for a moment. She supposed it could be true, she had seen magic first hand, and enchanted castle, a prince cursed for eternity unless he learned to love and be loved in return. She grinned and went back to her book not realizing she was being watched. Belle gasped when she felt the couch dip next to her. She looked up to see Adam sitting beside her watching her with amusement.

"I'm surprised Cogsworth gave you a break with only a week until your coronation," Belle smiled closing her book.

"Lumière convinced him I should spend a bit more time with my love," Adam took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I couldn't agree more."

Belle blushed slightly when his eyes scanned over her as if looking into her soul. She loved this kind and gentle man who had once been incapable of seeing past his anger to love. Adam dropped her hand in favor of stroking her cheek. Belle leaned in and let their lips touch lightly. She sighed at the contact and felt Adam smiled slightly before kissing her more aggressively.

"Have you been spending all your time in the library?" Adam asked when they broke apart.

"The staff usually shoos me away when I try to help with anything," Belle chuckled. "Books have always been my reverie, ever since my mother died. She loved books. When I was a little girl she used to read to me every night before I went to sleep." When Belle looked back at Adam he was looking at her sadly. "What's wrong?"

"It's sad that you lost your mother," he answered. "How old were you?"

"I was ten," Belle answered. "A year after she passed, Papa and I moved out here to the country."

"Do you look like your mother?" Adam asked.

"A little," Belle said. "She had black hair and the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen."

"I see that in your eyes," Adam smiled.

"What about you?" Belle asked.

"What about me?" Adam asked not following.

"Your parents, what happened to them?"

"Oh," Adam became quiet and Belle wondered if she shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried," Belle apologized.

"No, no it's all right. You should know," Adam said. "I don't remember my father much; I was only six when he died of an illness. I was too young to look after the kingdom so my mother stepped in. At the time the ruler of Languedoc was looking to expand his own kingdom and knowing that I was vulnerable attacked Provence. My mother left to wage war to protect me and Provence. While she was gone I was taken care of by the staff. I became cruel and unattached. By the time I was fifteen and ready to attend my coronation, my mother had died and I was completely lost to my own anger. A month before my coronation, an old beggar woman came to the castle in hopes of finding shelter to get out of the rain. I turned her away. She came back an hour later and asked again, offering a single rose in return for shelter, but I refused. She transformed into a beautiful enchantress, but when I tried to apologize it was too late. She could see the anger in my soul and my loveless heart. She transformed into the beast and cursed this castle. She offered me the rose and told me that it would bloom until my twenty-first birthday. If I didn't learn to love and be loved in return by the time the last petal fell, I would be condemned to the life of a beast for all eternity." When Adam looked at Belle he felt his heart skip when he saw her crying. "Belle, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes. "I just never knew the whole story. I figured out bits for myself just by listening to the staff and exploring the castle."

"But it's all over now," Adam smiled wiping away a tear with his thumb. "You broke the spell."

"And I am so happy I did," Belle leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Adam embraced her as they kissed and when they broke away, Belle placed her head against his chest. She could feel and heart his heart beating beneath her ear. She was content just staying here for the rest of the day. Her eyes fluttered shut when Adam began stroking her hair. After a few minutes Adam chuckled and Belle opened her eyes.

"You're falling asleep," he said amusement shining in his eyes.

"I've missed you," Belle confessed. "We barely see each other and when we are able to spend time with one another you are so exhausted."

Adam angled her face upward with his fingers, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done. Only one week left of this time apart and then I'm all yours."

Belle smiled and laid her head back on his chest, "I like listening to your heart beating."

Adam reached around and placed his hand between her breasts, "I can feel yours, and it's beating quiet fast." He looked at her face and saw the deep blush dusting her cheeks. It was then he realized where he had placed his hand. He pulled away quickly, "I'm so sorry, Belle."

"No, please, don't apologize," she said sitting up straight.

"I love you," he said touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too, Adam," she smiled.

Adam pulled back, "I should head back to the study, I'm sure Cogsworth is becoming impatient."

"Will I see you at dinner?" Belle asked.

"Of course," he said standing and walking to the exit of the library. Just as he was about to leave, Belle spoke up.

"Adam, what was your father's name?"

"Matthieu," he said with a quizzical look. "Any particular reason why you're asking?"

"I was reading a book about the history of France and the last chapter I read was about Provence."

Adam stepped back into the room, "My father ascended the throne when he was six after his father died in battle. His name was Matthieu Lynard René Matisse Thibault."

Belle nodded, "I was just curious."

"And there is no crime against that," Adam told her before kissing her lightly. "I really do need to leave now. I will see you at dinner."

"All right," Belle smiled as she watched her prince leave the library. She picked up her fairytale book and started back where she left off.


	3. Coronation

**Chapter 3: Coronation**

This was it, today was the day Belle would watch her prince become King of Provence. She looked over at the mannequin wearing her dress. It was satin, royal blue in color, with gold lace trim at the hem and the top of the bust. It was cinched at the waist, held together by a gold sash and bow. Belle wondered if Adam knew what this dress looked like or if she would be able to see the pleasant surprise on his face at his coronation. She smiled thinking about it just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Belle called.

"Good morning, Dear," Mrs. Potts greeted cheerfully as she carried a tray. "Care for some tea?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Belle picked up the already filled cup of hot tea and took a sip. She smiled thinking that Mrs. Potts always made the best.

"Ready for today?" Mrs. Pots asked setting down the tray on the bedside table.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Belle answered. "Although it's not my day."

"Oh, but it is," the older woman said admiring the satin gown. "There will be many aristocrats at the coronation, mostly from France but some from other countries as well. You will be escorted by Cogsworth, and in that shining dress you're bound to be the center of attention."

Belle frowned slightly. She didn't want to take attention off Adam, especially on such a special day. "Maybe I shouldn't wear this then."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Potts turned to her. "You will look lovely and it will give the master a distraction. He won't be so nervous."

"He's nervous?" Belle asked. "Every time I've spoken to him he's seemed so confident."

"He hides it well," the older woman chuckled. "Cogsworth told me the master was having a fit the other day in the study. The poor man is a nervous wreck."

Belle thought about that for a moment. Adam had a fit. She smiled slightly thinking that the beast was not entirely gone from him. "Will I see him at breakfast?"

"I'm afraid you won't see him until the coronation," Mrs. Potts said.

Belle nodded in understanding. He would probably be preparing last minute details for the coronation. She was sad though; she hadn't seen Adam in three days. He was never at meals when she was and he was always awake before her and asleep before her. She just had to remind herself of what Adam told her; they would have all the time in the world after the ceremony.

"There are fresh croissants and some fruit in the dining room if you would like to sit for breakfast," Mrs. Potts suggested.

"All right," Belle smiled getting out of bed and changing into an everyday dress. She brushed her hair and left it down before exiting her bedroom. When she reached the dining room she saw Lumière and Cogsworth arguing about something, but they stopped immediately when they saw her.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," Lumière greeted with a slight bow.

"Good morning," Cogsworth bowed as well.

"Bonjour," Belle greeted and went to sit at the table laden with different kinds of fresh fruit, steaming croissants, eggs, cheeses, and tea. She put a little of everything on her plate and sipped some tea. She noticed Lumière and Cogsworth watching her intently; it made her very uncomfortable. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all, mademoiselle," Lumière smiled and pulled Cogsworth out of the room with him.

The regular maids and kitchen staff mulled around the castle getting ready for the coronation. The maids had put up beautiful garlands with fresh flowers on every banister and column of the castle. It smelled wonderful and looked magnificent. The ballroom was set with many tables to seat the aristocrats who would be attending the coronation.

Belle was up in her room again, joined by Joanne who was yammering away about the different aristocrats who would be in attendance. She helped Belle step into the blue ball gown and then finished styling her hair before handing her a pair of long blue gloves. Belle looked at herself in the mirror and knew instantly that Mrs. Potts had been right; she was definitely going to be the center of attention. The dress fit her perfectly and the color made her eyes shine. Her hair was done in soft curls, pulled onto the top of her head and cascading down to her shoulders.

"Oh, my dear, you look radiant!" Joanne yelled stepping back to look at her.

Belle smiled at her reflection, "Adam is going to be stunned."

"He's stunned every time he sees you in a new dress," Joanne chuckled. "He asked me to make this special for the coronation."

Belle turned around quickly, "Adam asked you to make this? But it's only been a month."

"I only need a month, darling," the master seamstress smiled and stood proud.

"Well, it's incredible," Belle said running her hands on the fabric. "Probably the most incredible dress I've worn since being at the castle."

"I'm happy you like it," she grinned. There was a ringing of bells. "Oh, the first guest has arrived."

Belle felt her nerves sink in again. What if the aristocrats thought Adam was crazy for falling in love with a commoner? What if they found her odd just as the people in her village had?

"It will run smoothly," Joanne said. "Just breathe and follow directions as quickly as possible. With Cogsworth in charge, nothing will go wrong on our end."

"How long will I have to wait?" Belle asked.

"Only an hour," Joanne told her. "Might as well settle down and read a book to pass the time."

"I think I will," Belle smiled and her lady's maid left her.

Belle picked up the book on her night table and settled into the armchair trying not to wrinkle the dress. She opened the story where she left off and was whisked away into a fairytale world that made a smile tug at her lips. While she read she kept hearing bells ringing signifying another arrival. She tried to stay into her story and not be distracted by the many doubts mulling around in her mind. After the third ring in fifteen minutes, Belle huffed and closed her book. She ran her hands over the fabric of her dress and couldn't believe it was Adam who requested this gown to be made.

Just as her doubts of the day were starting to come back to the forefront of her mind, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Her head shot up and the door opened. Cogsworth was standing there wearing a brilliant red overcoat and looking very proud. He cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to head down to the ceremony room?" he asked.

Belle stood and walked to her full length mirror to check the back of her dress. There was a small wrinkle but not terribly noticeable. "Yes, I'm ready."

"What happens after the ceremony?" Belle asked.

"I will escort you out of the room after the master leaves. You will both be getting ready for dinner after the ceremony. I will escort you back here where you can freshen up if needed and someone will come to get you when you are needed in the ballroom," Cogsworth informed her.

"All right," she said taking a breath. "How is Adam?"

Cogsworth stood aside as she stepping into the hallway, "He is nervous, but happy he will have you with him."

Belle smiled and felt her face heat with a blush. She loved how sweet Adam was and could see how much he loved her. As Cogsworth escorted her down the main staircase and into the ceremony room just off the ballroom, Belle felt her heart rate increase and her breathing come quicker. She was terrified. She had never met any nobles aside from Adam, and he was far from one at their first meeting. Now she was going to have a great deal of attention on her in a room full of aristocrats. She stopped at the entrance to the ceremony room.

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?" Cogsworth asked alarmed, not having planned on Belle's emotions.

"I just need a moment," Belle choked out seeing the backs of many head seated in the room.

"We don't have a moment, Mademoiselle," Cogsworth insisted.

"Cogsworth, have a heart," Lumière said coming up behind them. "The poor girl is nervous." He took Belle's hands in his own. "Look at me, Mademoiselle. Take a deep breath and close your eyes."

Belle did as she was told and took a deep breath letting her eyelids flutter shut. "Good, now image the master as happy as when the two of you are alone. Focus on his face and how you feel."

Belle felt herself becoming more at ease and a small smile formed on her face. "Ah, oui, that's it right there. Now open your eyes." Lumière was smiling at her. "You look magnifique, ma chère. You will be fine."

Belle nodded, "Merci, Lumière." He kissed the back of her hand and bowed extending his other arm to show her into the ceremony room.

Belle stepped forth with her head held high. A light smile graced her face as she walked through the room. She felt sixty pairs of eyes following her as she made her way to the alter. Adam wasn't there yet as he was the one today was all about. She wished he would show up soon or she might faint. As she stood there waiting for her prince to make his entrance, she started to here murmurs strike up in the audience. Belle felt her palms begin to sweat, but held off the urge to remove her gloves. She tried her best not to look at the guests, but her eyes kept wandering, curious. She made eye contact with a buxom blonde woman hanging on the arm of a man who looked twice her age. The girl smiled at Belle. It was a sweet smile, almost comforting. They broke eye contact as Cogsworth announced Adam's arrival. Everyone stood and turned to the back of the room. Unfortunately, Belle couldn't see her prince. She didn't want to be too obvious and try to stretch over the guests so she waited patiently, knowing he would be joining her in a moment.

When Adam appeared, Belle felt her breath catch in her chest. He looked amazing, his hair having been trimmed and pulled back into a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. He wore a royal blue jacket with gold buttons and a white dress shirt underneath. His black trousers blended seamlessly into his black boots that had gold fleur-de-lis decorated on the outer edge on each shoe. Adam stepped up to the alter and made eye contact with Belle. He hesitated for a moment before grinning and taking her right hand in his to place a kiss.

The rest of the ceremony went as planned, Adam having donned a cape of royal blue and gold and held a golden scepter decorated with sapphires and diamonds while taking his oath. At the end, the man who conducted the ceremony placed the gold crown, also decorated with sapphires and diamonds, upon his head and declared him King of Provence. The guests clapped, but none more loudly than Cogsworth who was standing at the back of the ceremony room next to the doors.

Adam was the first one out of the room, being ushered away by his staff the moment he had exited. Belle was the next to leave, escorted by Cogsworth. After he had escorted her back to her bedroom, Lumière ushered the guests into the ballroom where a string quartet was playing as the kitchen staff passed around glasses of champagne.

Belle wondered how long she would have to be in her room. When she tried to ask Cogsworth, he was already out the door. She sat on the bench at the end of her bed where she took off her long blue gloves and let her chin rest in her right hand. She had been sitting in her room for nearly half an hour waiting for anybody to come get her and tell her what was going on, but no one came. She felt her chest tighten and her eyes become wet with tears threatening to fall. Belle felt the first run down her cheek and stop at the top of her lip. Why had they left her there? Where was Adam? Why hadn't he sent anyone to get her? So many questions filled her mind, each one more heartbreaking than the last. Silent tears streamed down her face as she stood up, ready to leave the room and go to the west wing, hopefully finding Adam there. When she opened the door, Adam was standing there looking frantic.

"Belle," he said relief in his voice. His eyebrows knitted when he saw her wet face. "Have you been in here the whole time? Are you all right?"

"Where was I supposed to be?" Belle asked sniffling and wiping the tears from her face.

"In the ballroom, with everyone else, celebrating my coronation," Adam said a bit confused. "What happened?" he stepped toward her and wiped the remaining wetness from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Cogsworth brought me here just after you left your coronation. I tried to ask what I was to do next, but he left in a hurry without saying a word," Belle said.

Adam's face twisted into something dark as she relayed her story. Adam turned around and left the room angrily before returning a moment later, a softer look on his face. He kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in forever and said, "I will have a word with Cogsworth, but maybe not just yet. I wouldn't want to spoil the night."

Belle smiled realizing Adam really had changed. Before, he would have torn Cogsworth's head off right now in front of everyone. Now, he was willing to stay calm a bit longer in order to enjoy the night with the woman he loved, in the presence of high nobility who expected he act a certain way.

Before Adam and Belle reached the staircase, he stopped and turned to her. "Are you sure you're all right? We could sit for a moment together if it would make you feel better."

"No, it's all right," she said. "I'm fine. I'm sure my makeup is ruined, but I'm fine."

Adam stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly before offering his arm to her. She smiled and laid her hand on top of his forearm. They walked down the stairs and into the ballroom. They heard the ballroom become silent as they entered. Belle knew she didn't look her best, but she didn't care much at the moment. She was finally with her Adam. She saw Cogsworth standing against one of the walls and apparently Adam noticed as well. Cogsworth made eye contact with the newly crowned king and trembled in fear from the look he received. Belle knew that once all the guests left for the night, there would be a lot of yelling and some possible broken furniture. She mentally sighed and got it out of her mind as Adam escorted her to the head table where Lumière pulled out the chair for her, then did the same for Adam. The rest of the guests sat and dinner was served.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Adam cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry you haven't seen much of me lately. Tomorrow, I would like to take you riding if you would like."

"I would like that very much," Belle smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you when your father will be joining us at the castle again," Adam asked.

"Papa, said he wanted to get a handful of things in order before leaving the village," Belle said feeling sad as she realized how much she missed her father. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got caught up inventing."

Adam chuckled and took a drink of wine. He lowered his left hand under the table and placed it on her knee. Without looking at her he said very quietly, "When we get a chance, I would like to speak with you alone."

Belle looked at him, surprised by the change in his demeanor. He looked almost scared and excited at the same time. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

When dinner was over, the staff moved the tables against the walls, opening the center of the room for dancing. The orchestra struck up a tune and Adam grabbed Belle's hand leading her to the center of the ballroom. They started a waltz and Belle felt all of the faces in the room melt away. It was just her and her prince, no, king now. She grinned at him as he twirled her around the room. They were slowly joined by other couples, but Belle barely noticed. Near the end of their dance, Belle placed her head against his chest, much in the same way she had when he was a beast. She could hear his heart beating at a moderate pace.

The music ended and everyone clapped. A tall thin man, with a long powder wig came up to them. He bowed to Adam and took Belle's hand to place a kiss.

"May I say that you look magnificent, my dear," he asked in a low baritone a charming smile on his face. He looked about forty-five judging by the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. "And you, your majesty, had a fine coronation today."

Adam thanked the man and introduced him, "Belle, this is the King of Languedoc, Charles Louis Bernard Thibault, my uncle."

"It is very nice to meet you," Belle said with a curtsey. She understood now, when Adam had disappeared, this was the man who tried to take his kingdom. His own uncle tried to expand his own kingdom.

"Tell me, nephew, where have you been these last six years," he asked.

"I was away while, Mother took care of the affairs," Adam told the man. "I only returned last year."

"I see," he paused. "So you returned well after you mother passed away?"

"That is correct," Adam said his voice starting to become tense.

"Hmm, well, it is good to see you again," he bowed to Adam and then to Belle before stepping away.

"He's the one who attacked your kingdom, correct?" Belle asked.

"You remember well," Adam said.

Just as Adam was about to say something else, the woman Belle had made eye contact with at the coronation approached them. "Bonsoir, you majesty, my lady," she said curtseying to them both.

"Bonsoir, Madame," Adam smiled and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Your coronation was excellent, your majesty," she smiled. Her voice was high and breathy with a hint of sex. Her blue eyes sparkled in her pale heart-shaped face framed by golden curls.

"Merci, Madame," Adam smiled.

"My husband sends his regards and apologies for not being able to attend," she said. Belle was confused for a moment. If her husband wasn't in attendance then who's arm was she hanging on at the coronation. Belle didn't give away her thoughts on her face.

"It is quite all right," Adam smiled. "If you would excuse me for a moment," he bowed and Belle curtseyed before he pulled her out of the ballroom.

"Adam, is everything all right?" Belle asked concerned.

"Yes, I just want a moment alone with you," he grinned.

They walked outside and down the stone steps into the courtyard. The rose bushes were in full bloom and looked absolutely breath taking. The two walked side-by-side for a few moments in peaceful silence. When they reached the center of the garden, Adam stopped and motioned for Belle to sit on the stone bench.

"Belle, I just wanted to take a moment to let you know how grateful I am that you broke the spell. I am completely in your debt," Adam started.

"Adam," Belle spoke.

"No, please, let me finish," he said taking a breath. "I fell in love with you a month after you had been here and was worried you wouldn't be able to see past the beast and love me back. The night you left to help your father, I let you go because I loved you more than I could ever say. You are the kindest, most loving person I have ever met. When you came back, I was so surprised. I hadn't wanted to get my hopes up, but it was then that I realized I had a chance to become human again." He paused and looked up to gage Belle's reaction. She was calm and expectant. Adam took another deep breath, "This past month relearning how to be human has made me realize that I could never have done any of this without you, even after the spell was broken. I love you more than I can put into words and I am about to ask too much of you once again." Adam got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a beautiful gold ring adorned with a sapphire and two diamonds out of his jacket pocket. "Belle, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and queen to this castle?"

The moment Adam had pulled the ring from his pocket, Belle's hand went to her mouth. Happy tears formed in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. She pulled her hand away to reveal a toothy smile.

"Yes, of course yes," she exclaimed. She stood and so did Adam. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. When they broke apart, Belle admired the ring on her finger. "I do have a question."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I was under the impression we were to be married," Belle said.

Adam laughed, "I wanted to make it official, and ask you properly. I asked your father properly a few nights ago. I rode to the village to ask him and he gave me his blessing."

Belle shook her head, "You really are amazing. I love you." She looked at the ring again and smiled.

"I love you too, Belle," he kissed her cheek. "The ring was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," Belle said.

"What do you say, should we rejoin the party?" Adam asked.

Belle nodded and they made their way back across the courtyard. Belle decided to continue their conversation. "That woman who spoke with us, if she's not here with her husband, who is the man escorting her?"

"Ah, she is known for wooing other men in order to gain wealth and other luxuries," Adam explained.

"Does her husband know?" Belle wondered aloud.

"He does, and he encourages it," Adam said.

Belle thought it was disgusting that even in royalty there were harlots. She didn't understand how any woman could jump from man to man just to make their pockets heavier.

"I wouldn't dwell much on it, Belle," Adam said taking her hand in his. They had reached the entry way of the castle and could see the beautiful bright lights emitted from the ballroom. "Shall we dance?"

"I would love to dance," Belle smiled as Adam led her back onto the floor. As they glided around the room in each other's arms, the crowd melted away again. There was only Belle and her King, so in love, and so happy.


End file.
